Problem: Find the greatest common divisor of $5616$ and $11609$.
Explanation: We use the Euclidean algorithm.  \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,(5616,11609)&=\text{gcd}\,(5616 ,11609- 2 \cdot 5616) \\
&=\text{gcd}\,(5616, 377)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(5616-14 \cdot 377,377)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(338,377)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(338,377-338)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(338,39)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(338 - 8 \cdot 39,39)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(26,39).
\end{align*}We can easily find that the greatest common divisor of $26$ and $39$ is $\boxed{13}$.